Predator
The Predator is an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II ½. Role The Predator is a hunter from a distant planet. It hunts for sport, using sophisticated weaponry. It can also manipulate the light to turn invisible (much like the Stealth Sneak and the Dark Thorn) and see a person's body heat. Story Multiple Predators cross paths with Sora, Donald and Goofy in The Space of Alien Hunters. First visit A Predator hunts Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna and Dutch as they make their way through the jungle. Pete attempts to capture it and turn it into a Heartless. He lures it with a giant Heartless called the Bushmaster, but both the Bushmaster is defeated by Sora and his friends. They also defeat the Predator, but it self-destructs before Pete can capture it. Second visit This time a Predator appears in a city. Teaming up with Mike Harrigan, Sora and the others attempt to stop it. FBI agent Peter Keyes is interested in capturing it alive, and is aided by Hades and the forces of darkness. The Predator is captured, but escapes when Sora and the others defeat Keyes. It is later fought inside its ship. After it is defeated, more Predators appear, handing Sora and Harrigan a reward for managing to defeat it before leaving. Third visit Sora, Donald, Goofy and Alexa Woods encounter multiple Predators that are hunting Aliens in a rite of passage. Two of them, Celtic and Chopper, are defeated by an Alien called Grid. The third, Scar teams up with Sora and his friends to defeat the Aliens and the Heartless. After helping them defeat the Alien Queen, Scar is killed by a vengeful Maleficent who was plotting to turn the Queen into a Heartless. Fourth visit A Predator called Wolf is tasked to wipe out the Alien infestation, and as a result comes in conflict with Sora and his friends, the Heartless and Nilmax and Xerruy. Fifth visit TBA Sixth visit A different, powerful race of Predators stalks Sora, Donald and Goofy as they team up with Royce . As a Boss The Predator occasionally turns invisible, but can be tracked using Lock-On (just like the Stealth Sneak). Its most dangerous attack is Spear Strike, which is a powerful and fast melee combo which is difficult to reflect. Blade Strike is similar (using the wrist blades), but slower and easier to block. Plasma Cannon involves the Predator pummeling Sora from a distance with plasma fire. These blasts can be reflected, but if Sora fails to do so he will not be able to move until the attack is over. Plasma Bomb is a charged up, powerful plasma shot which cannot be blocked (but it can be dodged). It can be stopped by striking the Predator before it finishes charging. Disc involves the Predator throwing its hunting disc at Sora. Like Yuffie's giant shuriken, it will fly around the battleground and hit Sora multiple times. Unlike the giant shuriken, it can be deflected. If Sora does this while locking on to the Predator, the Disc will be reflected right back at the Predator, stunning it. Scar Scar '''is the Predator Sora and his friends encounter on Bouvet Island. He is both an Assistant and a boss.' Role Scar is the only Predator available as an Assistant. Originally sent to Bouvet Island to hunt Aliens in a rite of passage to become a worthy hunter, he now has to face off against the Heartless as well. With the Alien infestation getting out of hand, he has to team up with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Alexa Woods in order to survive. He helps them defeat the but is later killed by Maleficent, enraged at his thwarting of her plan to turn the Queen into a Heartless. As a Boss Scar is very similar to other Predators, except he uses a shuriken instead of a disc. Also, he can fire blades from his gauntlet, although these do not do very much damage. In Battle Scar's moveset and stats as an assistant are identical to when he is a boss. Celtic Celtic '''is another Predator encountered on Bouvet Island. He is the only one of the three that isn't fought as a boss.' Role Just like Scar and Chopper, Celtic was sent to Bouvet Island to hunt Aliens in order to become a worthy hunter. Celtic inadvertenty allowed Sora, Donald and Goofy to escape from Grid by attacking Grid after they had fought him. He was subsequently defeated. Chopper Chopper 'is the first boss fought on Bouvet Island. Role Just like Scar and Celtic, Chopper was sent to Bouvet Island to hunt Aliens in order to become a worthy hunter. He was defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and subsequently ambushed by Grid. As a Boss Chopper is identical to the regular Predator bosses. Wolf '''Wolf is one of the bosses in Gunnison. Role After the crash of the Predator ship near Gunnison, Wolf was dispatched to clean up the traces and eliminate the escaped Aliens. Thus, he crossed paths with Sora, Donald and Goofy as well as the Heartless and Nilmax and Xerruy. He was eventually defeated by Sora along with the Predalien. As a Boss Wolf is similar to other Predator bosses, but uses a shuriken instead of a disc. Also, he carries a deadly, serrated whip which can deplete a lot of HP. The whip has a very long range, even longer than Sephiroth's sword. Mr. Black 'Mr. Black '''is one of the bosses on Game Planet. Role Mr. Black is of a different, more powerful breed of Predators. He hunts Sora and Royce on Game Planet and is targeted by Nilmax and Xerruy, who, much like Pete in Hunter's Bush, attempt to turn him into a Heartless. As a Boss Mr. Black is similar to other Predator bosses, but his plasma cannon is capable of rapid, destructive combos and he'll occasionally send a bat-like metallic reconnaisance device to hinder Sora (much like Hayabusa during the fight against Shan-Yu). He'll also summon Rabid Dogs, which replace the dog-like aliens used as bloodhounds by the Predators in the film ''Predators. Trivia *Some sources refer to Chopper as "Gill". *Mr. Black is the only Predator known to have used Heartless in battle. Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Former Villains